


Indulge

by shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, In Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner/pseuds/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny liked to do something, and it wasn’t that he was ashamed of it, but people didn’t tend to want to do it so he stopped asking. Sometimes he really wanted to do it but none of the girls and guys he seduced wanted to also do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulge

Danny liked to do something, and it wasn’t that he was ashamed of it, but people didn’t tend to want to do it so he stopped asking. Sometimes he really wanted to do it but none of the girls and guys he seduced wanted to also do it.

Danny liked to have sex with clothes on. He liked humping and being humped until he came in his pants. People didn’t tend to want to do this as they preferred being naked and Danny was by no means opposed to that but he wished people would be more willing to indulge in his kinks, he almost always indulged in theirs.

When Danny and Ninja Brian started fooling around Danny was apprehensive about bringing up his kink, whereas Brian was very clear about what he wanted the younger man to do, signing it out and giving him intense stars until he obeyed, or used his safe word.

Brian really liked drawing out foreplay, teasing Danny, touching him through his outfit and Danny wished it could stay like this.

Once during foreplay Brian asked Danny what he wanted to do. Danny decided it was time to indulge in his kink since they had been fucking for a while, Danny actually hadn’t been with someone else for almost two months.

“Can we… keep our clothes on?” Danny asked, his cheeks turning from slightly pink to a bright crimson. He didn’t know how Brian would take this and he feared being made fun of, and he also thought it would be unfair since he always did what Brian wanted. He shouldn’t even be embarrassed about this considering all the things Brian made him do. He never knew how submissive he was before Brian.

Brian gave Dan a look, he had an idea of where this was going but he needed confirmation. For all he knew his friend could have an STD, something that was a lot more likely for Danny, no matter what one of their songs suggested.

“I um… I want you to make me come in my pants.” Danny admitted. Just saying what he wanted made his dick twitch and he remembered that he wasn’t wearing underwear today; his spandex didn’t hide anything well and if Brian did agree the front of his outfit would be covered in cum, creating a very obvious wet patch.

Danny felt very nervous as he waited for Brian to answer him but soon his ninja fuckbuddy nodded, signing for his friend to turn around and Danny complied, now facing the wall, waiting, Brian always liked to keep him waiting.

After what felt like hour Danny felt Brian behind him, wrapping one arm around Danny’s waist, his hand over Dan’s crotch, rubbing gently.

“Bri,” Danny let out in a moan, his head falling back as Brian grinded against his ass. Brian’s outfit was thicker than his but he could still feel that Brian had at least a semi right now, and Brian had raised his mask to show his mouth and kiss Danny’s neck.

One of Brian’s hand was on Danny’s waist, making sure he stayed still. Brian loved having control over him and this situation gave him a lot of power over the younger man. He grinded against Danny, the friction of his covered dick and Danny’s spandex covered ass more pleasurable than he had imagined it to be. It didn’t take long before he became fully erect.

Rubbing Danny’s erection Brian could feel that he wasn’t wearing underwear, not surprising since they hardly ever did laundry, Brian would have to remember to buy Danny some more thongs. He always complained when Brian made him wear them but Brian knew he secretly loved them, and Brian made it clear how much he loved seeing Dan in them.

Today Brian was glad that Danny wasn’t wearing the sexy women underwear since he could feel a wet patch of precome on the front of Danny’s crotch as he rubbed his member while grinding against him.

“Bri, I’m gonna cum,” Danny moaned out. He hadn’t done this in so long and he hoped Brian liked this as much as he did.

Brian started grinding faster, pushing Danny against the wall, his hands now holding Danny’s arms against the wall. The younger man was making beautiful sounds, broken moans, whines and whimpers as Brian used him.

“Fu… oh fuck Bri,” Danny was so close, the way that Brian was just using him turned him on, and Brian knew it as he tightened his grip on Danny’s wrists and marked his neck, biting and sucking, ensuring Danny’s neck would be covered in hickeys.

Danny came, screaming Brian’s name as he filled the crotch of his spandex with cum. He loved that feeling. It felt so dirty, and he knows that he probably won’t change for at least half an hour. Maybe he would wait until Brian leaves and jerk off and cum in his pants again before showering.

He could feel that Brian was close, he was becoming less rhythmic and more animalistic. Brian bit into Dan’s shoulder as he came in his pants, something he hadn’t done since he was a teenager but it felt good.

“Thank you,” Danny said feeling somewhat bashful.

“So, you seemed to really like that,” Brian signed, smirking. Danny knew a lot of Brian’s kinks, and boy did he have a lot, but Brian didn’t know a lot about Danny’s kinks, other than ass play.

“Yeah, I dunno it just… it feels good.”

Brian nodded, he understood. Danny was obviously embarrassed and Brian got that, when they first started fooling around he was slightly nervous about trying out a lot of his kinks but when Dan seemed into them the embarrassment went away.

“I literally asked to piss on you, Danny you don’t need to be embarrassed.” Brian wished he still had vocal cords so he could sound more supportive and add a little laugh at the end.

“Yeah, thanks Bri… so do you think we can do that again?”

Brian nodded eagerly and Danny smiled. He was happy that he had someone who would indulge in his kinks just as much as he indulged in theirs.


End file.
